Season 1
Season 1 contains a total of 22 episodes which were originally broadcast in the United States from August 29, 2005 to May 15, 2006. The plot revolves around the plan of Michael Scofield to break his brother, Lincoln Burrows, out of prison. It covers approximately six weeks of the characters' lives (from April 11th to May 27th) - the entire length of Michael's stay at Fox River State Penitentiary. An average of 9.2 million viewers was recorded for the season. Cast Main cast Wentworth Miller - Michael Scofield (22/22 episodes) Dominic Purcell - Lincoln Burrows (22/22 episodes) Robin Tunney - Veronica Donovan (22/22 episodes) Marshall Allman - L.J. Burrows Amaury Nolasco - Fernando Sucre (22/22 episodes) Robert Knepper - Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (19/22 episodes) Peter Stormare - John Abruzzi (17/22 episodes)* Rockmond Dunbar - Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin (16/22 episodes)* Wade Williams - Brad Bellick (22/22 episodes) Sarah Wayne Callies - Sara Tancredi (22/22 episodes) Paul Adelstein - Paul Kellerman (21/22 episodes) *John Abruzzi was credited as a guest star in episodes 19-22 *C-Note wasn't credited as a main character until episode 14 Recurring cast Stacy Keach - Henry Pope (20/22 episodes) Frank Grillo - Nick Savrinn (18/22 episodes) Muse Watson - Charles Westmoreland (18/22 episodes) Patricia Wettig - Caroline Reynolds (15/22 episodes) Danny McCarthy - Daniel Hale (13/22 episodes) Lane Garrison - David "Tweener" Apolskis (9/22 episodes) Silas Weir Mitchell - Charles "Haywire" Patoshik (6/22 episodes) Summary Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell) is accused of the murder of Terrence Steadman, who is the brother of the female Vice President of the United States. With strong evidence supporting the charges of first degree murder and aggravated discharge of a firearm against him, Lincoln is sentenced to death and is sent to Fox River State Penitentiary to await his execution. Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller), is convinced of Lincoln's innocence and hatches an escape plan. After installing himself at Fox River, time works against Michael as he must overcome various obstacles and make the right connections among the inmates and prison staff to be successful in breaking out his brother.The Brothers are aided by Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney), who begins to investigate the conspiracy that put Lincoln in jail. However, they are hindered by covert agents, who belong to an organization known as "The Company". As the season goes on Michael is succesfull in recruiting other inmates into his escape plan. When the season comes to and end The Brothers and the other inmates break out of Fox River. Episodes Image:Pre.JPG|''None'' Image:Prison Break 101.jpg|'Pilot' Image:Allen episode.jpg|'Allen' Image:Prison Break 103.jpg|'Cell Test' Image:Prison Break 104.jpg|'Cute Poison' Image:Prison Break 105.jpg|'English, Fitz or Percy' Image:Prison Break 107.jpg|'Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 1' Image:Prison Break 106.JPG|'Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 2' Image:Prison Break 108.jpg|'The Old Head' Image:Prison Break 109.jpg|'Tweener' Image:Prison Break 110.jpg|'Sleight of Hand' Image:Seven.jpg|'And Then There Were 7' Image:Prison Break 112.jpg|'Odd Man Out' Image:Prison Break 113.jpg|'End of the Tunnel' Image:Prison Break Behind The Walls.jpg|''Behind the Walls'' Image:Prison Break 114.jpg|'The Rat' Image:Prison Break 115.jpg|'By the Skin and the Teeth' Image:Prison Break 116.jpg|'Brother's Keeper' Image:Prison Break 117.jpg|'J-Cat' Image:Prison Break 118.jpg|'Bluff' Image:Prison Break 119.jpg|'The Key' Image:Prison Break 120.jpg|'Tonight' Image:Prison Break 121.jpg|'Go' Image:Prison Break 122.jpg|'Flight' Image:Suc.JPG|''Season 2''